


Vier

by Anonymous



Category: Die perfekte Diktatur - Farin Urlaub Racing Team (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The telephone is bugged and there are spies sitting on the streetcar.





	Vier

I don’t mind avoiding the streetcar; it’s good to get exercise. Particularly if I’m keeping up the illusion of going on the run someday.

I could have lived with the incessant interruptions in the mid-afternoon. Being spied upon is an annoyance, to be sure, but a tolerable one if you _know_ you’re being spied upon.

My fellow agents, however, thought it necessary to call me every day at four o’clock...in the morning. Not only did this lead to the swift unplugging of my telephone, it almost makes me wish I really was rebelling against this regime. Some crimes are intolerable.


End file.
